


【瞳耀】挑灯看剑 贰。

by lovethis818



Series: 瞳耀 [8]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethis818/pseuds/lovethis818
Summary: ❤将军瞳X太子耀❤是刀。是刀。是刀。只是刀，不是be。刀中带肉。❤或许以后会掉落前后文。





	【瞳耀】挑灯看剑 贰。

**Author's Note:**

> ❤将军瞳X太子耀
> 
> ❤是刀。是刀。是刀。只是刀，不是be。刀中带肉。
> 
> ❤或许以后会掉落前后文。

【沙场秋点兵。】

忠孝不能两全。

这种认知似乎从来都不会在白羽瞳的意识里成为真实，除了今天。

他有一个忠诚如铁的父亲，手握重兵镇守边关，征战沙场所向披靡。他父亲是平夏最坚不可摧的山石，除非他倒下，绝不放虎视眈眈的外来者踏入平夏一步。

他还有一个陪伴多年的太子，沉静稳重，心细如发。太子对他处处照顾，极尽温柔，两人说是君臣主仆，却更像连体兄弟。

当初入宫他尚年小，父亲对他千叮万嘱，他只将父亲的话当做笑话一听放在脑后，怎料的今天就会应验？仔细回头想一想当初的嘱咐，白羽瞳只剩苦笑。

“君王没有掏不完的腹中话，你于他没了帮助，便是威胁。他于你再好，也不过是一人千面。”

你是臣子，也是囚犯。要杀要剐，向来轮不到犯人自己决定时间地点，全凭主子定夺。

而如今，主子来问他，你想何时死，怎么死？却偏偏还要先演一出悲痛和无辜，让自己懊悔万分，心甘情愿的主动将脑袋伸到铡刀下，再自己按下刀把，看着自己人头落地还要高呼“谢主隆恩，让罪臣死得其所”。

怎么不叫他心生苍凉，放声大笑？

白羽瞳定了定神，还未意识到自己手劲太狠掐的展耀双手几乎不回血，只听见那人躺在地上目不转睛的看着他，蛊惑他说，“救我，就是救你父亲。”

这话一定程度上来说，是没错。

太子一向倚重白家，这是朝堂之上不争的事实。只等太子登基即位，白家便随之稳坐一半江山。可偏偏这个节骨眼上闹出了白允文通敌叛国之事，不止白羽瞳被严加看守，连太子都被牵连在内，禁足在太子宫不许外出。

但凡展耀无事，便还有希望保白家一室血脉不绝。若展耀连这太子之位都被削了，白家上下再无庇护，就只等一道圣旨，满门抄斩。

展耀想要起身，被白羽瞳再次用力压了回去。被压在地上的太子眉头一紧，两腿用力一抬，将白羽瞳整个人都翘向面前。

白羽瞳自打进宫与他一起，虽然顽劣的脾气管制不住，也少有今天这般肆意作对的情况。展耀知道他心里必定不好过，可事到如今，宫内形势即将大变，他必须把白羽瞳和自己拴到一根绳子上，逼他选择。

要救他父亲，必须先保住展耀太子之位。可要保住展耀这个太子，却要白羽瞳手刃血亲，证明太子与白允文叛国毫无关系，而他的影卫总管白羽瞳更是刚正不阿，大义灭亲。

这自相矛盾的救与不救，你选哪个？

若选了领兵打败父亲，便留你小命。只是这留也不过一时半刻，天下人都会戳着白羽瞳的脊梁骨，大逆不道，是为不孝。

你若选了保持沉默，纵然你是真不知情，也逃不过身为将军却罔顾护国职责，是为不忠。

这不孝不忠，你选哪个？

白羽瞳顺势将上身压低，几乎将脸贴到展耀的脸前，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。他闭着眼睛顺着脸廓由上而下慢慢游走，任由自己的呼吸喷在展耀脸上，再折返回来。“太子殿下。。不是早给我做出选择了么？”

闭着的双眼被什么东西轻轻的碰触了下，白羽瞳猛的睁开眼，默默的看展耀努力抬起头将嘴唇印盖在自己额头上，而后长长的抒了一口气重新躺回地上。白羽瞳不由跟着看过去，却见展耀眼里虚空一片，似是疲惫的学他将眼睛闭了起来。

“你自己选。”展耀嘴唇微动，轻飘飘的说了一句。

白羽瞳看着展耀闭起的眼睛一怔，目光下移到冒出了胡茬的下巴，再向下，发现对方的中衣都没穿好，领子一边高一边低，似乎是急忙忙的跑出来，顾不上整理便将衣服匆匆套上的。

他忽然间觉得鼻腔酸涩，一股热流顺着涌上眼眶。

这些所谓的冠冕堂皇的选择，其实没给他们选择的余地。他也好，父亲也好，太子也好，看似都面临抉择，实则别无选择。

他的父亲若非别无选择，怎么会放弃自己镇国将军的地位和名望，而去做万人不齿的卖国贼？

他若非别无选择，怎么会这些天来坐在这里无动于衷，一直等到展耀亲自过来见他？

他可以为了这个人奋身浴血，不顾性命，也可以为这个人忍气吞声，抹煞自己。他盼望的不过是展耀给他一份心，一份交托，一份以诚相待。

没错，他终究等到了展耀来见他，拜托他，恳请他。可白羽瞳是展耀最后的选择，也不过其原因是别无选择。

再无其他。

展耀活动了一下悄悄松了禁锢力度的手腕，抽出一只手抚上白羽瞳的脸，温暖的掌心熨帖在脸侧，带着薄茧的指腹轻轻的磨蹭着眼角。

“你都不知道。”咬着下嘴唇的白羽瞳从唇缝里挤出几个字，带着怪异的腔调。“全都不知道。”

不知道我的煎熬，也不知道我为何如此煎熬。

能听见展耀轻轻笑了两声，然后撑起上身将白羽瞳搂到怀里，手掌一下下的拍击着他的后背，像小时候哄刚进宫还不适应的小孩子一样低声安慰。“我知道的。”

可他知道什么呢？

白羽瞳一身的戾气被憋在了腹中，他父亲被人逼上梁山拥兵造反的冤屈无处申诉，他的太子被人暗算掀下皇位的怨气不能排解，他左右为难，却连可以攻击的对象都找不见一个。那股子戾气在腹中横冲直撞，直扎的他疼的身体蜷缩，疼的快要忍不住嘶吼出声。

展耀一边顺着白羽瞳的后背，一边将人圈的更紧。下颌搁在对方的肩上，与怀里努力控制自己怒气的人耳鬓厮磨。“我真的都知道，羽瞳。”

他还是什么都不知道。

白羽瞳听见展耀执拗的重复强调着自己知道，顿时一股邪火冲上来，他从展耀肩窝里抬起头来，目光充满怀疑和嘲讽，“你知道什么？”

嘴角一抹笑意显得人邪魅不羁，眼里几乎要溢出来水汽却凭添三份脆弱，白羽瞳见展耀略微惊异的只是望着他却不应声，抬高了声调又问一遍。“太子殿下都知道些什么？”

嘶啦一声，布帛被撕开的闷声传到展耀耳朵里。他从白羽瞳挑衅的脸上移开目光低下头来，发现自己的外衣被硬生生扯到两边，里面穿着不规矩的中衣也被撕破，只剩单薄的亵衣挂在肩上。

还未出声阻止，白羽瞳便将一头埋了下去，在展耀仰视着他而昂起的下巴上狠狠咬了一口，随即顺着脖颈向下，再一口咬在锁骨上。

展耀疼的浑身一颤，可白羽瞳丝毫没有松口的迹象，展耀推脱不得又无法挣动，只能伸手朝着白羽瞳的下身就揉了过去。只听见胸前那人一声闷哼，口中力度总算小了，展耀连忙退开想要抽身起来，手却被人飞快的按住，重新摁在自己胯下。

“羽瞳你。。”展耀抬眼看向对方，只看见白羽瞳眯起双眼凑了过来，右胳膊环住了他的肩膀，柔软的嘴唇紧紧的贴在他的唇上，堵的严丝合缝，左手仍然摁着他的手，轻缓的在下身揉弄起来。

两人并非第一次做这种事情，白羽瞳轻车熟路的挑起展耀的欲望，又松开左手顺着对方前襟大开的亵衣沿着腰身滑下去，微凉的指尖一路蜻蜓点水，绕到身前钻进了底裤。

展耀猛的推开白羽瞳，匆忙站起身，又连拉带扯的将人拽起来，两个人喘着粗气撕扯对方的衣服，磕磕绊绊的摔到一边床上。来不及脱掉上衣就已经被连着亵裤一起扒光了下身，展耀长衫的下摆仍夹在两腿中间，花饰的底纹直接磨蹭在半勃起的器物上引得他忍不住想挺腰抽动。

“你想要？”太子锁紧了眉头，仍带疑惑的确认。

在展耀看来，两人虽然做过一二，却是他主动。由白羽瞳挑起和要求的，除了那次情欲旺盛求而不得，再无二次。这其中有他的原因，当然也有身份的原因。白羽瞳想要，他必定会给，可此时此刻并不是做这档事的。。

“太子殿下不是知道我想要什么？”

白羽瞳半闭眼睛哼笑出声，大大方方的撩起对方上衣下摆，将手伸到下面握住太子的性器揉弄起来。

你说你知道，那你是知道宫中皆传我以色侍君，还是知道我甘愿背负苟且骂名的原因？

展耀咬紧了嘴唇也阻挡不住从唇缝中泄露的喘息越来越多，被人注视着的自知让他全身紧绷，白羽瞳手上的速度越来越快，力道也像报复似的越来越大，快感激的他禁不住昂起脖颈想要大声呻吟。即将喷发的一刻白羽瞳发现对方的手覆了上来，展耀脸上脖子上胸膛上都红成一片，嘴里却淡淡的回了他一句。

“我知道的。。”

白羽瞳盯着卸力躺在床上的展耀，这就是他的太子，那人的身体因为情欲松软下来，脑袋却还清醒的很。

你说你知道，不过是知道我依赖你，舍不得你，离不开你，才将这生死攸关的赌注押在我身上。而我偏偏。。

 

子时两刻，守城来报。

叛将白允文之子白羽瞳骑宫中御马，手持太子腰牌出城，一路向西。


End file.
